Kinky Ramen
by MissTeak
Summary: All Kagome wanted to was to have sex in peace with her husband, but what was a couple to do when their little daughter was around? "Rin, Daddy and Mommy are going to eat ramen in our room now. Don't come upstairs." Rated for sexual content


Standard disclaimers apply.

A/N: Here's my response to Kirai's challenge on Dokuga! One –smutty- shot, involving food, done the MissTeak way. I was blushing as I was writing this, but then again, it's always fun to write some smut every now and then.

_**Kinky Ramen**_

* * *

I shifted my hips uncomfortably.

Fucking horny.

That was how I was feeling.

You know, it was one of those monthly times when you know your body is ovulating. You feel so warm every waking moment, your panties are virtually never dry, panty liners become best friends with your vulva and you just want to pounce onto your lovely husband and screw him senseless.

Even the bananas and sausages start to look really, really erotic. I sighed dramatically, pressing the base of my palm to my forehead.

I need to get laid. I have to have sex before I go crazy, and it was only nine in the morning. A beautiful Saturday morning.

The abovementioned lovely husband looked at me with a raised eyebrow. He put his newspaper down, and gave me a look that clearly asked _'What is wrong with you?'_

Now he was the one who noticed how crappy I was acting; I was not the one acting like a sex-crazed nymphomaniac. "I…"

"Mommy! Rin wants another bowl of rice, please." My daughter interrupted brightly, holding her empty rice bowl up. "And also, two more sausages and some pickled cucumber."

"Sure, sweetie." I sighed, taking the empty bowl from my daughter and entering the kitchen again. As I placed the pan-fried sausages onto the steaming hot rice, I closed my eyes, trying not to imagine the erotic sensation of my husband's sizeable cock sliding in and out of my core…

A glorious, gorgeous cucumber…

"What's wrong with you today?" A heated whisper came from the side of my ear. A chill ran down my spine as the eroticism of his sexy voice triggered my raging hormones. It was my husband, Sesshoumaru.

"Fuck you."

His eyes widened though the rest of his face remained rather impassive in classic Sesshoumaru-style.

That must have shocked him since I never talked to him like that, though I genuinely meant it in a literally-fuck-him-senseless way.

"As in, literally, darling. I need to fuck you. It's the evil hormones."

"Hn."

I stared at him incredulously. Here I was dying of my insane libido brought about by ovulation, and all he could say was 'Hn'?

"Did you register what I just said?"

He nodded once, and walked out to the dining table again where Rin was still patiently awaiting her second serving of breakfast while watching an episode of some cooking program on television. He patted our daughter on her head.

"Rin, Daddy is going upstairs for awhile with Mommy."

I felt myself smile as my toes tingled with excitement. Placing the bowl down right in front of Rin, I looked at Sesshoumaru expectantly.

"Why?" Rin asked, picking a mouthful of rice up with her chopsticks and placing in it her mouth.

"We have something important to do."

Rin chewed thoughtfully, looking at her father with those bright, intelligent eyes of hers.

"What is it?"

"Oh, sweetheart, we are doing something you dislike, so you should just sit here for awhile, watch TV or play with your pretty dolls." I said patiently, hoping my daughter would stop asking questions.

"What is it that you're doing?" She asked between munches.

I was half-tempted to yell 'Having sex, sex and more sex!' but I decided that would most probably traumatize my little girl for life.

"Well…we are…" I looked at the TV screen. They were cooking…ramen. "Having ramen. Right. We're having ramen in the room."

Rin didn't really like ramen, as I found out when I tried to feed her some when she was younger.

Sesshoumaru stared at me incredulously, a look that according to my internal 'Sesshoumaru Facial Expression Guide' says _'What the fuck?'_

"You hate it, don't you?" I asked Rin with an evil glint in my eyes. "Daddy and Mommy are going to eat ramen in our room now. Don't come upstairs. We'll come out once we're done eating the ramen."

Rin looked at me with wide innocent eyes. "Alright, Mommy. Can I watch the Crayon Shin-chan DVDs?"

"Of course you can, sweetheart."

I practically bounded up the steps as Sesshoumaru followed behind. Stoic as my husband appeared to be, there was this flash of amusement in his eyes. Every step got me closer to the sex I craved, and I swear, I was practically radiating heat.

Shutting the door behind us, Sesshoumaru locked it.

The stoic façade dropped in a flash, and my husband smirked as he sensuously imitated a man-whore in removing his polo tee. Throwing it carelessly to the side, he walked towards me, topless, just how a leopard would when it stalks its prey.

"That's gross, Mr. Taisho!"

I laughed hysterically at how dreadfully cheesy he was, before hastily pulling my tee shirt off and swinging it twice in the air and throwing it in his face.

"Hungry for some ramen, baby?" He asked, smirking the entire time as he stepped out of the jeans he was wearing, leaving him in his boxers. "That was a rather horrible excuse."

I jumped into his embrace, pushing him down onto our bed before straddling him. Looking at him challengingly, I smirked in return. "If I didn't remember wrongly, you couldn't come up with anything to entertain Rin with, Einstein."

"Just free those breasts. Now." He skillfully unclasped my bra at the back.

The abovementioned bra was gone in a flash, thrown into a corner such that it dangled over the screen of his PC.

"Say hello!" I laughed, leaning forward such that my breasts were right in his face. He licked a nipple sensuously, rolling his tongue around the tip.

Oh god. It felt too damned good, and it was just a nipple.

"I still find it hard to believe you used "ramen" instead of sex." He rubbed the nipple between his thumb and index ringer, coaxing the blood in my system to rush to that spot, hardening it. "Then what are these? The soft, delicious pork slices on top of the ramen?"

"Are you saying my twin friends here remind you of pork slices, Sesshoumaru?"

He shrugged nonchalantly, and flipped us over all of a sudden such that I was lying beneath him, staring in mounting sexual excitement into those amber eyes. I love the feeling of bare skin against quilts.

"They're both equally delicious, aren't they?" He whispered, leaning down to capture the other neglected nipple in his mouth, sucking furiously on it. I sighed in pleasure at the damp warmth his mouth provided.

He kissed his way up to my neck; where he was now busy sucking on the soft underside of my chin. It had always been an erogenous zone for me, and a fresh wave of moisture creamed my panties, which were still confined underneath the shorts I was wearing. I could feel my husband's hands tug impatiently on the sides of my shorts. He was clearly determined to remove them, and it wasn't long before he succeeded.

Probing fingers immediately reached between my legs, and I squeezed my eyes shut as sharp sensations coursed through my body upon contact.

"My, my…what do we have here?" He asked with an evil glint in his eyes, looking at his hand. "The best ramen soup in town…"

His fingers were glistening with the moisture gathered from my weeping core, and he parted the index and middle finger such that a trail of slightly viscous arousal hung between them. Sesshoumaru sensuously licked at one of the fingers while I opened my mouth, desperate to taste myself on his fingers.

"Hmm…what a rich flavor." He whispered while I moaned with the entry of his fingers into my mouth. The taste of myself lingering on my tongue, coupled with his lewd yet amusing references to ramen, made me crave my husband's touch even more.

"Then drink more of it," I coaxed in the sexiest voice I could manage. "Drink all of it."

Without a word, he shifted such that he was directly staring at my drenched panties. He inhaled deeply and nuzzled my heated core roughly through the thin layer of lacy fabric separating us. My panty liner was practically soaked.

I moaned in pleasure at the sensation of the slightly rough fabric against my highly-sensitized flesh, but before I could even grasp what was going on, my panties were gone, and I felt his tongue trail itself languidly from my soaking wet vagina to my eager clit.

"Mmmmm…" I moaned, pressing the back of my hand to my pursed lips to suppress the erotic cries I was bound to make in moments to come.

His tongue circled my clit gently, before he suddenly switched the pace by biting on the little nub of flesh gently with his teeth, alternating between the gently and rough play till I was practically whimpering at every touch of his magical tongue.

Watching my husband bury his face between my spread thighs was just about the most erotic thing a girl can ever see, and not caring if I might smother him, I thrust my hips lightly in the direction of his face. I was just too horny and aroused to care, and my vagina was demanding all the loving it could get. His tongue left the clit to attack my core specifically, pushing in and pulling out, mimicking the movements of actual sex. His tongue was so soft and warm.

"More, Sess…more." I chanted incoherently, lacing my fingers in his hair. He lifted my hips by holding them up with his hands, burying his face deeper into my cunt. He licked, sucked and bit gently, pushing me further and further out to the edge, but just I thought for a moment I was about to fall, he stopped.

A frustrated whimper escaped me as his tongue left my core, which was by now, tingling with the most annoying sensation of yearning. I just needed that little bit more, but I guess good things were worth waiting for. Drawing deep breaths of much needed air, I propped myself up on my elbows, trying to wet the inside of my parched mouth so that I could talk.

"You could have finished the job."

"It's more fun this way."

"Well, it's your turn now." I shifted and crawled towards him, noticing the impressive tent in his boxers.

"I sense revenge." My husband commented as he leaned in to face me directly. His handsome face was glistening with trails of my arousal, and he whispered, "Lick this face clean before you take any revenge."

I complied, dragging my tongue slowly across the stained areas on his face, once again tasting myself on his skin. "Hmmm…yummy."

Once his face was adequately clean, I got into a kneeling position and hooked my fingers around the band of his boxers.

"Merry Christmas, Kagome!" I said to myself as I tugged the boxers down, revealing his erect manhood which stood up proudly from the nest of curls. He tensed as I trailed my finger from the base of his shaft to the tip, where some glistening pre-cum was gathering. "I love unwrapping gifts…"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes.

"Oooh…what do we have here? Some noodles…" I twirled a finger among his pubic hair, before tugging firmly on his shaft, eliciting a sharp intake of breath from him. "And ooooh…whoever knew ramen came with a big, fat sausage?"

"You're so dirty-minded, my wife." My husband whispered hotly, looking at me through hooded eyes.

"You know you love it when I do this," I replied, moving forward to tease him with a tentative lick at the tip of his penis. "Especially when I learnt it from you, darling. You're so delicious."

Taking him into my mouth, I sucked on his shaft hard, making sure he could see what I was doing to him.

"Oh…Kagome…" He whispered almost inaudibly as I made sweet love to his penis with my mouth, alternating between licking the head, nibbling gently at the balls and sucking hard on the shaft. A hand reached up to lace its fingers among my hair, closing itself among a fistful of my long black tresses.

His breathing quickened as I continued my sweet torture on him, worshipping his penis as if I was a starving child and it, a candy cane. I even closed my lips tight around his shaft and hummed a merry tune, allowing the vibrations to stimulate him further.

Sesshoumaru groaned, tightening the hold on my hair. It hurt a little, but I persisted in my task.

"Stop." His other hand pressed itself against my shoulder, pushing to indicate some resistance and his desire for me to stop whatever I was doing.

I complied, and looked up coyly at him with large, innocent eyes. This was one pose he could never resist, and as he stared at me in obvious arousal, I asked, "Can the sausage come into the soup now? I need it so badly."

Once again, I found myself pinned to the bed underneath his frame, excitement sending tingles throughout my entire system.

"Damn, woman…you do know you drive me crazy, don't you?" He whispered hotly, kissing my neck furiously as I sighed in the increasing pleasure. One of his hands reached down between us to help position the tip of his penis at my entrance, and the slightest friction was already sufficient to make me want to cry out in pleasure.

He surged forward, sliding into me all the way, and I couldn't hold the loud cry in. "Ohhh!"

A few slow strokes first, and I closed my eyes in pleasure.

That was when I heard knocking on my door.

My eyes flew open, and so did Sesshoumaru's, for we found ourselves staring into each others' eyes in surprise and slight annoyance. He stopped moving.

"Mommy, is the ramen nice?"

"Oh my god. Of all times." I whispered to Sesshoumaru, still connected intimately to him at the hips. His penis felt so good in me, stretching me slightly at the sides, and all I wanted to do was to fuck it senseless. Wasn't Rin supposed to be watching Crayon Shin DVDs?

"Just ignore her for now…" Sesshoumaru replied, kissing my temple as he pulled out and drove himself in again. I gasped, giving him a few butterfly kisses along his cheek.

"Daddy?"

I sighed, patting Sesshoumaru's shoulder to tell him to stop for a moment.

"Rin! The ramen's nice! It's really hot though, so we need some more time to eat it, alright?" I shouted to the door as my husband tried to suppress his amusement.

"It is nice?" My daughter asked, obviously happy that she got a reply. "Can Rin come in too and try the ramen?"

"No!" My husband bellowed, apparently horrified at the idea of his sweetest little angel being exposed to this sort of…ramen. "It is a secret ramen."

I laughed uncontrollably, and got a slap on the thigh.

"Why?" Rin asked, knocking on the door again.

Sesshoumaru ignored the knocking, and without warning, started moving in and out of me at a furious pace. I gasped loudly at the sudden erotic sensations flooding throughout my system, holding him tightly for dear life as I tried to suppress the cries that were threatening to spill…

"Ahhh!" I cried out loud as one particularly strong wave of pleasure slammed into me.

"Mommy! Did you burn yourself on the hot ramen?" Rin shouted from outside the door.

"Yes, the ramen soup is so…ahhh, hot!" I practically moaned that out as my husband maneuvered us into the doggy-style position, resuming his furious thrusting into my quivering core. Oh, how I adored his penis. "But it is so…spicy but good, ohhhh….Rin! Go downstairs and watch, ahh….Crayon Shin-chan first!"

Sesshoumaru continued with his forceful thrusting, and I tried in vain to keep up with his pace. The overwhelming pressure was threatening to drain all the remaining strength in me, and my arms on which I was propped on were going to give out on me any moment…

"Ahhhh!!"

* * *

Half an hour later, after washing up, we went downstairs hand-in-hand. I was finally sated and relieved of the discomfort of ovulation.

Rin was sitting on the couch in the living room, using the home telephone.

"Who are you talking to, sweetheart?"

"Please hold on."

Our sweet little daughter turned to us as she removed the receiver from her ear.

"Rin is talking to grandma Kasumi."

So she was talking to my mother-in-law, Sesshoumaru's biological mother.

"Rin was telling grandma that Daddy and Mommy were eating this really, really spicy secret ramen in your room, and how Mommy was screaming loudly because the ramen was so hot but very good."

"Oh,_ fuck_."

And we said it simultaneously.

_

* * *

The End._

A/N: Please drop a review and tell me how you felt about it! I hoped it met all the requirements of the challenge!


End file.
